El rescate de Jude Neutron
by JulioLeon15
Summary: Es 2019, cerca de Navidad, dejas a tu hija encargada con tus padres mientras vuelves con tu esposa de otra ciudad ¿Qué de malo podría pasar? Claro, salvo que no hayas desmantelado tus viejos experimentos, allí sí, hay algo que va a salir mal. Pero, siempre puedes resolverlo al estilo Neutron. One Shoot. Jimmy x Cindy.


**Jimmy Neutron **y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon; esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

**El Rescate de Jude Neutron**

Retroville era hermosa; nadie podía negar eso, pacífica en lo que cabía de la palabra, ya que de vez en cuando su integridad y habitantes tenían que lidiar; o mejor dicho, dejarse salvar ante alguno de los inventos que se salían de control del niño genio de la ciudad, pero con el tiempo esta situación cambió para mejor.

Y es que en pleno 2019 toda la generación de niños que tuvo que lidiar con Pultra y salvar a los adultos ya rondaban los 28-32 años, y; muchos de ellos ya ni vivían en la ciudad.

Era casi navidad, diciembre y la nieve habían hecho su magia al bañar con una gruesa capa de nieve los tejados y las calles de la ciudad y con el gélido aire que antojaba más a la gente a dormir en casa que salir a sus trabajos.

Aunque se veía desierta, no había nadie en las calles, y el susurro del aire era tan gélido que asemejaba el susurro espectral que tenía el monstruo del parque de Retrolandia; demostrado por cierto niño genio años antes que era un efecto del parque para atraer clientes.

Debajo de la ciudad, por el alcantarillado una figura solitaria se movía escuchando el sonido de las ratas en el aire, con un arma de fuego en mano y manteniendo en alto el cañón del arma podía escuchar en chasquido del agua sucia en sus botas, usaba un uniforme de tipo militar blanco y en su espalda portaba un Fusil carabina HK 417.

El aire que soltaba a la atmosfera se volvía vaho por la temperatura, la figura sonrió al recordar que de niño fingía fumar, volteó por otro camino de la derecha y avanzó escuchando en su audífono.

-40 metros adelante verás una escalera cambio-

El adulto siguió avanzando con la linterna del arma hacia luz en medio de las ratas y la basura que se encontraban acumuladas en las aguas servidas.

-Bien estás en posición, sube con cuidado y saldrás a 4 cuadras del Candy Bar del viejo Sam-

Asintió guardando el arma y empezando a usar la vieja escalera que al final tenía la tapa de metal que filtraba por sus agujeros la entrada de la luz solar y de gotas de la nieve derretida, al llegar la quitó con sumo cuidado, mirando con disimule a todos lados hasta salir y empezar a caminar hasta una pared con un pilar salido que permitían el esconderse donde colocando su mano en el comunicador soltó

-estoy cerca del sitio- soltó- pero repíteme ¿por qué el gordo y no yo?-

Desde el otro lado se escuchó un bufido.

-Sheen; Carl nunca hizo el servicio militar, en cambio tú pasaste 2 años en Afganistán en servicio activo…-recibió de respuesta.

El de cabello negro y con rasgos latinos sonrió ingiriendo un dulce.

-y Libby decía que de cocinero no me iban a ascender-

Desde el otro lado de la ciudad, dentro de un subterráneo acompañado por un perro mecánico, un castaño con una barba y una bata acompañada por unos jeans con notorias ojeras pudo soltar una risa mientras acariciaba a Goddard.

-Jimmy- recibió desde el otro lado- ¿Por qué diseñaste una maldita flota de robots asesinos para defender Retroville?-

El castaño mentalmente se recriminaba, robots de Defensa Neutrón se crearon por si volvían los Yamusianos, pero por un error cuando se mudó a su propia residencia olvidó desmantelarlos, produciendo que su sistema se añejara y las directrices primarias se corrompieran con el moho y el agua empezando a atacar a los humanos de forma brutal y salvaje.

Aquella flota se encontraba en el lago Retroville donde en un compartimiento submarino serian despertados para atacar a los Yamusianos si ocurría algún problema más, después de todo tuvo que volver por todo su grupo de psicópatas enemigos al pasado para evitar que se carguen la línea del tiempo.

Eustace finalmente maduró y se dedicó a las empresas de su padre, de hecho, ambos tenían contratos conjuntos para el mejoramiento y equipar la Universidad Isaac Newton que en pocos años alcanzó prestigio gracias a los esfuerzos de varias mentes de Retroville, James Neutron entre ellos.

Linda Hermosa finalmente se aventuró a irse con El Basurero al espacio y vivían allí, personalmente no se detenía a pensar si las leyes de la naturaleza permitirían que tuvieran hijos o algo así, preferiría no saberlo.

Usó su Secador cerebral con el bebé, siendo dado en adopción a una familia granjera de Kansas, pero, tenían instrucciones de usar el secador cerebral otra vez de ser necesario. Le había seguido la pista hasta que llegó a tener 15 años el bebé ahora adolescente, dejó de hacerlo al verlo normal.

El único que no pudo volver a ver fue el Rey Yamusiano, y de allí que decidiera tener ese seguro ejército bajo el mar. Pero eso le trajo hasta aquí.

-Jimmy- Sheen llamó su atención mientras ingresaba por una puerta a la tienda de Pantalones- voy a refugiarme hasta la noche; allí podré avanzar sin que me vean-

Se desconectó la llamada, y nuevamente silencio.

El castaño se levantó mientras su mascota mecánica se seguía; de su bolsillo extrajo un anillo de oro que se colocó en el anular; llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la frente, frotándose de forma suave como quien se esperanza en mitigar el dolor con esos movimientos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera…

Y finalmente la vibración de su celular lo sacó de su ensoñación; el nombre en la pantalla era claramente el que él esperaba.

-antes de que digas nada Sheen ya va en camino para…- no pudo decir mucho

-¡James Isaac Neutron!- fue el grito estridente que le hizo separarse un poco de la bocina del aparato.- ¡Te voy a matar!-

El chico suspiró sintiéndose culpable

-Cariño no hace falta gritar- se fregó los ojos- ya sé que es mi culpa, rayos; pero estoy intentando solucionarlo…-

El silencio se hizo presente, no sabía que decir, la culpa le invadía el corazón, el gran doctor y científico James Isaac Neutron estaba aceptando el mayor fallo no de su carrera, sino de su vida.

-Jimmy- la voz del otro lado sonaba triste- tengo miedo-

Aquello le arrancó un hondo suspiro mientras Goddard intentaba animarlo colocándose a sus pies.

-Cindy- contestó él- confía, mira cariño ni siquiera te pido que confíes en mí, confía en Sheen-

Debía admitir que aquello sonaba tan estúpido cuando era niño, pero ahora no, del otro lado y en una carpa sentada mientras afuera había movimiento una rubia con un cabello recogido en una coleta, unos jeans con tacones bajos y una blusa verde se mordía el labio con duda, aquello era demasiado pedir en un momento así.

-Jimmy- ella suspiró- ¿cómo se soltaron esas cosas?-

Detrás de ellas un anciano de cabello blanco en otra silla era atendido por un equipo de enfermeras, con una camisa blanca, un suéter azul sin corbata y con pantalones de tela café acompañados de mocasines café el adulto se encontraba algo desorientado.

-Vox se reinició cuando cambiamos la central eléctrica; supongo que sólo los soltó por error y al no contar ya con seguridad y con todos sus procesadores con Moho debieron perder juicio-

-¿Hay víctimas mortales?-

-No cariño, la policía pudo evacuar a todos cuando vino la alerta-

-casi todos Neutron- finalizó ella.

Otra vez silencio, el castaño recordó que su esposa había madurado, pero también tenía razones para preocuparse, y es que sus robots se habían vuelto muy violentos, atacaron a la gente pero la respuesta de la policía fue primero, evacuando a la población, en las vías de acceso el ejército había cerrado la ciudad, esperando al genio que junto a Cindy se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo.

A pesar de la vida algo atareada, James Neutron decidió acompañar a su esposa a Washington para un litigio en la corte suprema de justicia en defensa de los derechos de los inmigrantes latinos, patrocinando un juicio polémico que se alargó por horas hasta que la corte suprema dio el fallo el favor de la rubia.

Debido a que era miércoles, y habían ido en auto en vez de alguno de los inventos de mayor velocidad el chico debía regresarse en auto, pero la rubia no podía debido a que los trámites de la burocracia le darían el expediente necesario el día siguiente; aprovechando que sus padres vivían por allí ella podría pedirles que la lleven el día siguiente, pues como era de costumbre se iban a reunir la familia de Jimmy con la de Cindy para cenar en navidad

Por eso el castaño al llegar y toparse con aquello fue directo a donde se encontraban los refugiados, encontrando a su madre y padre.

Judy Neutron tenía el cabello algo canoso, conservaba su figura delgada aunque estaba algo arrugada por la edad, vestía con un abrigo que algún generoso bombero le había dado para el frío, su padre en cambio estaba en cama.

Hugh Neutron se había desmallado y fue encontrado por su madre en el área médica, pero algo sobresaltó al científico.

-¿dónde está Jude?- pregunto directo a su madre pero ese nombre despertó a su padre.

-¡JUDE!JUDE!- gritó exasperado incorporándose en la camilla- ¡AY NO! Mi Patita-

El adulto volvió en sí viendo a su hijo y a su esposa.

-Jimbo tienes que ir a la dulcería- dijo él- entraron estos, diciendo que tenemos que irnos, ¡les dije Jim Jam que Jude estaba en el baño que esperen! Pero me tomaron poco loco y me arrastraron; ¡Jimmy tenemos que ir a donde Sam!..Arg...Uh-el adulto le faltó el aire y tuvo que recostarse.

El castaño sintió no miedo, sintió terror, dejó a sus padres y corrió hasta donde estaba un grupo de soldados con el que suponía Jimmy dirigía la operación

-Necesito su ayuda mi hija se quedó adentro de la ciudad-

El grupo de soldados se volteó atrayendo la atención del que llevaba el uniforme formal.

-Señor no se preocupe, el gobierno va a provocar un EMP que fría los circuitos de los robots-

Y allí fue cuando un frío escalofrío recorrió la espalda de James Neutron, tal cual cuando estaba jugándose el destino del planeta en el espacio y su inteligencia no funcionaba contra los Gorlocks.

Dejando de ensoñarse miró su alianza, debía preocuparse por eso después, por ahora debía ser un buen esposo como le prometió el día que unieron sus vidas.

-Cariño- él atrajo su atención- prometo que así deba obtener el último número de Pi traeré a Jude sana y salva, te lo juro por el anillo de Astrorubís que tienes en tu dedo cariño-

La rubia apretó su anillo, asintiendo con su cabeza y soltó con sumo cuidado.

-Te amo-

El castaño sintió un poco de ardor en sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo Cindy-

Sin solemnidades adicionales, se cortó la llamada, Cindy Vortex-Neutron se levantó de la camilla y se colocó al lado de su suegro, quien al verla le agarró la mano y con unas lágrimas sólo pudo atinar a disculparse.

-es mi culpa Cindy, es mi culpa, mi Patita, daría toda mi colección de patos, todos mis modelos, hasta mis boletos de Patos El Musical para tener a Jude aquí.-

Ella le sonrió, había leído el informe, y el equipo encargado de embarcar a la gente cuando llegó al Candy Bar informó que el anciano Neutron quería esperar a alguien pero por la proximidad el equipo que daba cobertura empezó a disparar a los robots y por eso, además de que suponían que el otro grupo había revisado los baños se lo llevó pese a la resistencia, pero por el esfuerzo físico sufrió un simposio quedando inconsciente, pero el informe detallaba que balbuceaba Jude.

-Tranquilo señor Hugh- contestó- Jimmy va a poder solucionarlo, él y Sheen ya están allá-

Los adultos sonrieron, y la chica se excusó saliendo de la carpa blanca; afuera le esperaba una morena con cabello rizado como de niña pero con ropa para el frío.

-¿hubo suerte?- preguntó Libby

-él la traerá a casa-

Libby asintió, miró la cerca instalada mientras pensaba en que si bien Jimmy dirigía todo, el que estaba en la línea de tiro era Sheen, su Sheen.

Con Libby un niño de 7 años le abrazó, Cindy le sonrió saludando.

-Shawn- le dijo dándole un beso- ¿cómo estás campeón?-

-Hola Tía Cindy- este bajó y tomó la mano de su madre para seguirles mientras iban donde estaba alguien esperándoles. El niño jugaba con una figura de acción con la cara derretida, era un Ultralod muy importante dentro de su familia.

Cindy entendía el plan, Jimmy era el oráculo, dirigía a Sheen hasta su hija y los ayudaría hackeando, abriendo y cediendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso para que el mexicano pudiera sacar a su hija de allí.

La lógica era buena, Sheen como buen México-americano fue a la guerra, Jimmy cumplió su servicio militar obligatorio como todos los jóvenes, pero era muy lógico, las únicas armas que podían usar eran armas de uso militar, siendo Sheen quien tenía más experiencia en eso, Jimmy por su lado era el mejor Overload que se podría pedir.

Con esos argumentos, decidió confiarme su hija al par.

Desde lejos un personaje regordete con un bigote acompañado de una rubia de trenzas llamó.

-Chicas- llamó delicadamente.

Ellas se acercaron a su tienda, la cual estaba cerca del congelado río que salía de Retroville; por lo mismo las invitó a pasar, donde un par de delgados niños de 6-4 años dormían.

-Klose y Karim- dijo Carl despertando a sus hijos- saluden niñas-

Después del rutinario saludo, Carl pidió a los niños que vayan a jugar afuera mientras ellos charlaban.

El Whezzer y su esposa Elke Ekberg recién habían llegado de Suramérica donde criaban llamas.

El mejor amigo de James Neutron explicó que caída la noche Sheen iría por Jude, Jimmy los seguiría y desplegaría dos drones de ataque a control remoto para cubrirlos, además que ambos se habían llevado dos fusiles carabina HK 417 que sustrajeron de los soldados en turno, y de hecho se habían quedado con este sitio para su carpa porque debajo daba al sistema de alcantarillado, 5 km hasta el laboratorio de Jimmy, o bueno, lo que era el laboratorio de Jimmy en la casa club.

Eligieron las armas de fuego ya que si ocurría algo eran las únicas que seguían funcionando aun sin luz o sin células de poder.

-Deben salir antes del EMP- dijo Cindy mirando su anillo- sino Jude…-

Todos se entristecieron, la primera hija de los Neutron había nacido con un problema cardiaco, no necesitaba mucho cuidado pero sí un marcapasos que le ayudaba, vivía una vida normal, claro que Jimmy como buen padre había conectado su reloj multiusos con el ritmo cardiaco de su hija.

-Cindy nena- Libby la abrazó- todo saldrá bien-

Debían salir antes porque si Jude se veía expuesta al EMP podría sufrir un infarto por la falla de su marcapasos, definitivamente por eso era que entraron casi inmediatamente después de que Jimmy recibió la noticia.

Carl los cubría con su carpa en el área de salida.

Jude se había quedado al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos hasta que sus padres pudieran volver de Washington.

Las horas pasaron en el Mundo del Pantalón, donde el latino se despertó, el cielo estaba despejado, la luna de invierno bañaba las calles entre el trémulo quebrar que con pausada acción de las calles marcaba el fúnebre silencio, y la nieve caía.

Se había recostado detrás del mostrador, se incorporó al beber un poco de agua, para poder admirar el sitio donde los nano chips de Jimmy produjeron una invasión de pantalones, tomó su fusil y lo preparó colocando el silenciador, se colocó el chaleco donde estaban toda su munición.

Tronó su cuello y salió nuevamente al mismo callejón por donde había llegado, empezando el camino para ir a por Jude Neutron Vortex.

Se apegó a la pared, y apuntando empezó a moverse, con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, con delicadeza, y vio a la vuelta donde un grupo de 4 robots se movían analizando el entorno, eran extraños, tórax grande, brazos de pinza, con grandes mazos y cuchillas en los codos, de dos piernas flexibles, su forma facial le recordaba al Roboenemigo de Ultralord. El latino quitó el seguro del arma, tomó aire y salió de frente empezando a disparar contra los robots.

Sorprendiendo a los autómatas, el primero cayó preso de los disparos en la cabeza, el segundo lo atacó lanzando su pinza para atraparlo pero Sheen rodó y devolvió el fuego hacia el pecho rompiendo la coraza y eliminando al 2do.

Los otros dos se acercaron en una carrera pero fueron frenados por disparos en el pecho, dos tiros se turnaba entre un blanco y otro, cuando se quedó sin munición cayeron los enemigos.

Procedió a moverse dando la vuelta, recibió señal de Jimmy que decía:

-Tengo los bombarderos listos, y dos drones ametrallados, te cubro, sigue dos calles a que te saltes al otro grupo de autómatas-

-Entendido cabezón- soltó Sheen corriendo entre la nieve y la oscuridad.

Sheen llegó al edificio cercano de la puerta trasera de Candy Bar; donde con cuidado empezó a examinar que habían demasiados robots, todos caminaban buscando algo, es cual si resguardaran aquella zona.

-Jimmy llegué- comentó Sheen- ¿puedes producir una distracción?-

Desde el laboratorio Jimmy puso manos a la obra transfiriendo a Goddard todas las funciones, el castaño se colocó una chamarra rompe vientos, un chaleco táctico y empuño el otro fusil que habían traído.

-Goddard tú dirige el ataque- ordenó mientras saltaba a la salida a la alcantarilla y seguía el mapa en su reloj

-Goddard y yo vamos para allá-

-¿No nos íbamos a encontrar en tu laboratorio?- preguntó el mexicano mientras cambiaba el cargador del HK.

Jimmy con algo de recelo puso el alto el arma mientras avanzaba guiado por el plano del reloj.

-adivina quien nos va a recoger- avanzando con Goddard-

El latino se desconcentró, no creía que el ejército vaya a dejar pasar a nadie a través de la red de bloqueo.

-Espero que no sea Cindy como en tu despedida de soltero- contestó con cierto miedo de recordar.

Jimmy sonrió mientras dé la espalda de Goddard salía una antena que emitió un suave pitido cuando localizó la señal.

Jimmy y Cindy se habían comprometido a los 24 años, Neutron había terminado un doctorado a muy corta edad; por lo mismo y debido a que era algo memorable, Sheen, Jet Fusion, y demás amigos del niño genio; y hasta Carl desde Sudamérica vino por dos días para aquel festejo y luego volvería para la boda de su mejor amigo; pero por locura había ingerido algo de alcohol, el cual le causó los respetivos efectos, fue una noche de pizza, videojuegos, historias de Jet, y demás.

Pero el día siguiente y ante la negativa de Jimmy de contestar su Smartphone Cindy pasó para recogerlo, y la sola mirada amedrentó al grupo de amigos por el estado etílico del genio más grande de Retroville.

-Bueno James- Sheen seguía esperando – ¿y mis fuegos artificiales?-

-Espera mientras avanzo- comentó él- en fin. Jet vendrá por nosotros en un helicóptero, nos recogerá en la escuela, es el único sitio con espacio suficiente-

-¡Ultra waw! – Dijo con emoción Sheen recordándole a Jimmy algo de su pasada infancia- ¿podré al fin pedirle mi autógrafo para mi libreta?-

La carcajada mental vino al recordar que Sheen tiene una libreta para autógrafos con dos firmas al inicio, la de su papá, y la de Santa, que son iguales exactamente.

-¿No lo hiciste en la boda de Linda Hermosa?-

-lo hice pero como estaba hipnotizado me ignoró- suspiró

Con un movimiento de cabeza miró que el ritmo cardiaco de su hija aumentó de golpe.

-¿Sheen?- dijo llamando su atención

-espera cabezón adentro hay movimiento…chingadamadre- soltó quitando el seguro- están entrando al Candy Bar cabezón muévete con los drones yo iré por ella-

Goddard miró a su amo quien asintió mientras empezaba a correr.

Afuera en la carpa de Carl hubo movimiento del ejército donde un grupo se colocó en la batería antiaérea que se encontraba allí.

-No salgan ciudadanos- les informaron mientras los niños corrían allí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron Cindy y Libby

-Unos drones se han despertado dentro, pero no se preocupen los cubriremos aquí-

Saliendo a la acción Cindy miró su Smartphone con cierto asombro; Libby lo notó, era un mensaje de Jimmy, sencillo pero suficiente para hacer sonreír a la rubia con cierta confianza, después de todo, era su esposo.

Decía:

-"cambio de planes, lo haremos al estilo Neutron"-

Eso, para todos los que lo conocían, implica muchas más explosiones, pero también quería decir que su querido esposo iba personalmente a solucionar el asunto. Para Cindy imaginarse a Jimmy con un fusil de asalto disparando a los robots a diestra y siniestra era una imagen que le daba risa.

Ahora tenían 28 años, era obvio que su esposo era algo, 1,80 fácilmente, pero aun así, en su corazón siempre guardaba el recuerdo de cuando eran niños y se molestaban y gritaban por todo con el mero afán de rivalizar.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sentada- dijo poniéndose en pie- iré por mi hija-

-Déjame no me toques – soltó alguien entrando en la tienda- eres justo a quien buscaba y dices justo lo que quería oír-

Sheen empezó a correr disparando a discreción a la par que al frente del Candy Bar los aviones drones pudieron causar muchos daños, con agilidad el mexicano abatió a 3 robots, saltando a un montón de chatarra y fuego lo agarraron de su pierna azotando su humanidad contra el suelo, volteando su humanidad sacó un pedazo de bronce no más grande que su mano, era el mago de una de las espadas de Jimmy cuando hicieron Hamlet en el Espacio, pero modificado era un modesto cuchillo con el cual cortó el brazo del robot y se levantó tomando el fusil del suelo para seguir disparando hasta poder entrar al local, donde vio a dos robots en la cocina que fueron despachados con disparos al cráneo.

-allí tienes robo enemigo- soltó con una risa pasando a la sala de baile.

La vieja Rockola de Sam y muchos robots, el chico se detuvo cuando todos los autómatas lo miraron a él, con su perdida bombona de color rojo.

-Jimmy estoy acorralado- dijo en su radio pero no hubo respuesta.

-Eliminar…-sonó como único comando en la voz metálica de aquellos que ahora corrían en su contra.

El mexicano soltó una granada y se colocó tras la barra del bar, donde otro robot saltó a su lado siendo recibido por las balas del chico y la explosión voló pedazos de metal sobre la banda.

Con algo de sordera por el fuerte ruido Sheen se levantó.

-ahora se van a dejar caer todos esos montoneros robots- suspiró corriendo con premura el chico salió entre el humo y los aspersores llegó a los baños donde rompió la puerta y gritó

-¡JUDE!- con toda su fuerza retumbando en el baño de niños- ¡JUDE SOY YO TU TÍO SHEEN!-

Un ruido se escuchó de arriba donde una melena dorada se asomó, él alzó su mirada hacia los ductos de ventilación, de allí le retiro la barandilla, para ver que muy asustada y algo sucia la pequeña hija del matrimonio Neutron Vortex salía con muchas lágrimas.

Colocando las correas de su fusil al hombro, ayudó a bajarse a la niña que se abrazó en él hasta que pudo colocar sus pies en el suelo

-Tío Sheen- mencionó con su pequeña voz acompañada con una tos- tenía miedo, había robots, y papá no vino con sus cosas raras que lanzan láseres o mamá a gritar Kia Kia y dar patadas, estuve sola y mi abuelo y las cosas esas que se parecen al Roboenemigo-

Él la tranquilizó

-calma pequeña, nos iremos de aquí sígueme y tranquila papá está cerca…-

Ya calmado dio la vuelta para ver que en la rotonda se estaban agrupando muchos robots producto de la explosión, con premura aupó a Jude para colocarla detrás de la barra de Sam.

-Por favor quédate allí ¿sí?-

-¿dónde está papá?-

Sheen sacó algo de su chaleco, un pequeño Ultralord que cargaba consigo.

-Por ahora estamos solos en esto, pero no tarda, ya sabes que el cabezón es algo…impuntual.- dio la mejor sonrisa de "todo estará bien" mientras la arropaba con la bufanda que tenía para el frio.

Salió a hacerles frente con el fusil en alto, por lo cual, cuando vio a lo lejos un auto venir golpeando robots a toda velocidad y detenerse a su lado suspiró.

-Bueno Jimmy-preparó su arma a la par que el castaño se colocaba a su lado con el fusil en algo apuntando valientemente para salvar a su hija- esto será como cuando nos metiste al juego de Ultralord versus Roboenemigo-

-¿y Jude?-

-Detrás del mostrar-

El castaño miró con el rabillo como su niña lo miraba feliz de verlo, con una sonrisa le guiñó el ojo y dijo a Goddard.

-Ve con ella y ¡AH!..- soltó deteniendo al perro- Goddard… ¡Ameniza!-

A la orden el perro robot dejó escuchar un poco de música de Rock de AC/DC; "Shoot To Thrill" a muy alto volumen.

-Lo haremos al estilo Neutron- soltó el genio quitando el seguro de su arma

Con una sonrisa dio el primer disparo a la cabeza de uno de los robots a lo lejos, siendo imitado por Sheen que empezó a moverse contra la marea de metales que se puso a correr en su contra.

Jimmy disparó rompiendo el pecho del más cercano, con un movimiento golpeó con la culatada del rifle a uno cercano y volteó para patear al que trataba de tomarle con las pinzas, hábilmente rodo evitando las garras de otro y le dio una descarga rompiendo la quijada del robot.

Sheen siguió dando disparos mientras era rodeado, con su puño golpeó a uno que lo atrapó del pie, con fiereza se puso a moverse evitando las garras y tenazas de algunos, disparando en el momento con precisión de temer.

Se encontró con Jimmy que cambiaba el cargador en la mitad del terreno, la nieve evitaba que vieran mucho más allá, Sheen sacó la pistola 9 milímetros cubriendo al genio con 3 disparos al robot más cercano uniendo sus espaldas para volver a la orquesta de disparos.

-¡Cambio!-

Sheen asintió moviéndose por su derecha al igual que Jimmy en un giro de 180 grados en el cual ahora avanzaban ambos por el otro lado dando disparos y gritos, evitando garras y tenazadas, hasta que finalmente parecieran que habían superado el número de robots.

-¿Cuántas de estas cosas hiciste?-

-No creí que tantas, pero creo que aún sigue en bóveda Thor-

-¿Thor?-

\- no es momento de hablar de eso- finalizó Jimmy cambiando el cargador hasta que vio que a la distancia estaba una V-Tol.

-¡vámonos al auto, enciéndelo!- ordenó mientras cubría la carrera de Sheen- ¡Goddard trae a Jude!-

El perro ladró moviendo a la niña y corriendo al auto, al asiento de atrás donde Sheen prendió el vehículo y se movió hasta dejar el asiento del copiloto a la altura de Jimmy, el castaño se subió y sacó su humanidad del auto disparando por la ventana a la par que Sheen emprendía la carrera en el auto.

-Corre que nos siguen- pidió Jimmy

-Esto no es precisamente un deportivo genio- añadió el latino evitando voltear el sedán por la velocidad de las curvas.

-Lento Rodríguez- comentó el castaño

-me permito recordarte que ese bato trae fusca para cualquier pedo-

Sacando algo de ventaja el copiloto se metió al auto retomando la respiración, dejando el arma de lado miró a su niña que sin dudarlo se lanzó a sus brazos donde sin decir nada estuvo atrapada recibiendo los mimos de su padre que le acomodó el cabello con ternura.

-te extrañé niña- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Ambos compartieron un momento hasta cuando Sheen se metió al patio de la escuela donde esperarían a la V-tol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó Sheen

Goddard mostró un cronómetro.

-1 hora 32 minutos-

-tiempo de sobra para comer algo… ¡vaya ya sueno como el gordo!-

Esperaron con calma, hasta que finalmente la V-tol aterrizó saliendo de ella Jet que piloteaba y alguien que no esperaban ver allí.

-¿Cindy?- Sheen se asombró

-¿Cariño?- añadió el genio

-¡Mamá!- la rubia corrió con la menor que fue abrazada por su madre.

Jimmy se unió al abrazo, Jet sonreía a lo lejos, y Sheen saludaba alzando su mano con satisfacción, había reunido a la familia de su amigo.

-las amo mucho- finalizó el castaño alejándose del abrazo y dejando que Goddard con Cindy suban a la V-tol.

-Sheen te debo una- añadió la rubia con genuino agradecimiento

El mexicano asintió pero algo lo detuvo cuando un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo se alzaban.

Jimmy se detuvo igual mientras empujaba a Cindy y Jude dentro.

Ambos alzaron las armas mientras Jet volvía a los controles de la v-tol.

De eso salió un robot más, medía casi dos metros, como un Gorlock adulto, fornido, con mirada amarilla, y un brazo como mazo de donde varios rayos daban a entender que estaba cargado de energía.

-adivino cabezón- dijo el latino- Thor…-

Asintió el castaño y ambos empezaron a disparar contra el autómata que cargó un rayo y los hizo esquivarlo, corrió contra Jimmy que se puso de pie disparando de frente, pero el martillo lo usaba de escudo, Sheen lo cubrió desde el otro lado atrayendo momentáneamente la atención de Thor, Jimmy cambió de cargador y con el arma golpeó cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue repelido con un golpe del martillo.

Jet estaba elevando la V-tol pero Jimmy fue golpeado contra la misma, haciendo que Cindy con toda la valentía y viendo a su esposo en peligro saltara al cuello del autómata tratando de romperlo, chispas saltaron pues ella usaba toda su fuerza, el fusil del castaño estaba bajo el rotor, por lo cual tomó su cuchillo e intentó clavárselo en el fuselaje del pecho, siendo releído de una patada y Cindy lanzada hacia adelante en un movimiento terminando encima del castaño.

Sheen disparó desde lejos y se acercó hasta que el cañón de su arma podía tocar el escudo del robot, pero las balas aunque agitaban su escudo no avanzaban mucho, decidió usar sus puños entrando en combate mano a mano, evitando golpes pero los recibía igual, de una patada fue lanzado hacia el rotor que evitó por poco, a la par el castaño y la rubia se incorporaban.

Cansado sacó su cuchillo y lo clavó en el brazo del robot siendo alzado pero no lo soltó, Cindy pateó en el pecho y Jimmy disparo con la 9 milímetros en el fuselaje abriendo la caja, donde finalmente disparó acabando el cargador del arma, Sheen se soltó cayendo y rodando para colocarse al lado de Jimmy acabando también su cargador en el pecho de Thor.

-vámonos que la V-tol no aguanta mucho- llamó Jet desde dentro.

Se veían a la distancia los cazas del ejército viniendo con las bombas PEM, escapando al fin de ese invierno se vio Retroville recibir a la distancia los impactos de las bombas eléctricas, pero Jude estaba dentro de los brazos de un molido Jimmy y su esposa Cindy, donde descansó confiada, además a su frente, Sheen se quitaba el chaleco dejando caer sus humanidad al lado de Jet con una libreta en mano.

La niña sonrió, porque ella ahora le mostraría su libreta, donde después de la firma de su madre y su padre además de abuelos estaría la de él.

_**6 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

Era navidad otra vez en Retroville, pero esta vez había algarabía en las calles, donde todos los niños corrían y jugaban en la nieve, en las casas los adornos, los muñecos navideños, el árbol de navidad, estaban allí decorando; en la gran sala se encontraban 2 adultos.

-¿Por qué querías quedarte sola cariño?- preguntó el castaño abrazando a la rubia que desde hace algunos días se encontraba algo extraña.

-Es que cariño-ella intentaba encontrar las palabras, hasta que finalmente le tomó la mano a su marido, viendo el anillo de Astrorubís- creo…con una certeza del 99.9 por ciento; que vamos a tener otro niño-

El castaño tardó un poco en procesar la información, pero con suma alegría la besó y abrazó repitiendo y gritando

-¡te amo Cindy Vortex!-

Ella rió al recordar como por la formula aquella cayó con su cohete para decirle chamuscado y quemado en el Candy Bar.

La puerta se abrió de repente entrando Sheen con Shawn y Jude detrás.

-¡SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritó el castaño abrazando y levantando a su compa- voy a ser padre otra vez-

Jude saltó igual y Shawn no entendió.

-que padre cabezón- sonrió – pero asegúrate que esta vez no haya otro ejercito de robots bajo tierra que detener…o bajo el mar…o bajo el aire…- soltó sonriente.

Nuevamente el castaño abrazó a Cindy llenándola de besos y abrazos, mientras Libby, Carl y los demás se unían al festejo.

Afuera, en la soledad, viendo la nieve, Jude sacó una librera mientras todos estaban adentro festejando, en ella estaban los autógrafos de sus padres, y más al final, escrito con algo de mala caligrafía.

-Sheen Estévez, tu tío- ella sonrió

Aunque tenía eso en el corazón, también tenía el grato recuerdo de su padre, su madre, Sheen y hasta Carl con ella en todo momento, ese era el estilo Neutro, hacerlo junto a la gente que uno ama.

_**FIN**_

Es el primer fic de Jimmy Neutron que hago; dejen sus reviews, comentarios y no olviden compartirlo.

Dedicado a Latinvortex; quien desde que era niño escribía historias de Jimmy Neutron.

Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente.


End file.
